


The Boy I Keep Locked in My Heart

by whaleandjanuary



Series: no one can say no to a cute ginger witch [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, the potential for post-fic sylvix if they get their act together, two people having sex while fantasizing about a third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleandjanuary/pseuds/whaleandjanuary
Summary: "Come sit on the bed," said Annette. "It's the most comfortable place in the room and this story could take a while depending on how detailed I get."Sylvain sat. "Oh, please spare me no detail in the thrilling saga of how you hooked up with one Felix Hugo Fraldarius. This I have to hear to believe."Annette tells Sylvain a story. Things get a little wild.Written for the FE3H Kink Meme, prompt "Sylvain/Annette, both thinking of Felix."
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: no one can say no to a cute ginger witch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787362
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	The Boy I Keep Locked in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The full text of the prompt was: "Sylvain and Annette are both into Felix. Maybe one of them has fucked him before and the other is curious to know what he's like in bed? idk somehow this leads to demonstrations. They could be drinking or whatever, but otherwise consensual - both are into it but definitely/additionally picturing Felix. No pairings necessary but up to you. Basically they wreck each other while imagining Felix getting wrecked. Whether or not Felix appears is also up to you. bonus: canon compliant +++Annette is the one that's fucked him & Sylvain is curious"
> 
> I love that this prompt was kind of meta. The kinkmeme is something like 30% Felix and here was this prompt all about two people wanting to get with Felix.
> 
> Hey this contains both people-having-sex-after-drinking, and non-consensual-voyeurism. I can say like "Hey everybody was sober enough to consent and also they'll all have a laugh about the voyeurism thing later" but you know your comfort levels better than I do. (Stay safe, if you don't read it that's cool, etc.)

Annette opened the doors to her room with a flourish. "Hello, young lord Gautier! Thank you for waiting back at the dining hall while I ran and cleaned up a little. I know you also like a tidy space."

Sylvain entered the room, holding a bottle and some glasses. "I don't think I would have minded a little mess but I took the opportuntity to get more wine. Here's your glass back."

"Thanks! Take off your boots. Come sit on the bed. It's the most comfortable place in the room and this story could take a while depending on how _detailed_ I get." She raised her eyebrows a few times for emphasis. 

"Oh, please spare me no detail in the thrilling saga of how you hooked up with one Felix Hugo Fraldarius. This I have to hear to believe." He joined Annette on the bed, Sylvain at the foot and Annette with a pillow on her lap at the head. 

Annette gave him a sly look and poured wine for them both. "Because you can't imagine prickly-yet-innocent Felix having sex? Or is it that you want to live vicariously through me because you can't make yourself say 'I want to kiss you' to him?"

Sylvain made a look of mock offense. "Ouch. That hurts." Then he slouched a little. "But ... yes. Both. I ... I don't want to wreck our friendship, Annette. We've been best friends forever. I don't want to make it weird. But I - he - "

"It's ok. I don't mind telling you. But maybe you should talk to him."

"Sure sure," he said, with presumably no intention of changing his behavior. "When did you two, uh, do this anyway?" 

"Ok, remember after Fhirdiad? We opened up all the stockpiles Cornelia had been hoarding to send to the Empire? And there was kind of a city-wide party?"

You mean in the sense of "Boy, there sure are going to be a lot of babies nine months from now?" 

"Yeah ok. Yes," she continued. "I'm at a table at the grand hall of the castle. I'm with soldiers I know, but not super well. Felix shows up, and he's pretty tipsy."

Sylvain rolled his eyes. "So ... like one beer, maybe a beer and a half?"

Annette leaned towards him. "Two beers, _and_ half a glass of wine." 

"Ok, hold on. Is this story going to involve vomiting?" 

"No." 

"All right. Carry on."

"All right! He sits down next to me and says 'Hi Annie. It's nice to see you. It's _really nice_ to see you.' And I immediately know he's had too much to drink. He's not, like, slurring his words, but he's talking faster than normal, he's kind of red -" she motioned around her face "- and we'd just finished a conversation five minutes earlier. But he looks so happy. So I say 'Hi Felix. What's up?' and he says 'Annie, would you sing for me?'" 

Annette shrugged. "'Ok, Felix. What do you want me to sing?' And he says 'this' and he _kisses me!_ "

Sylvain whistled. "What was it ... what was it like?"

"It was like being kissed by a drunk guy! His aim was five percent off and it was a little wetter than you might hope. But -" and here she shrugged again "- it was _Felix_. So I _went_ with it. He's so uptight about touching when am I going to get this chance again?

"After, he pulls back he looks at me and goes 'That was Nice.'" She adopted a slightly dazed expression for a second, then went back to storytelling. "But then he kind of draws his eyebrows together and he looks a little confused. And I thought that he must have had some kind of conversational checklist he was planning to go through but he forgot all of the steps _between_ 1 and N."

Sylvain shook his head but his eyebrows were up and his mouth in a half-smile. "I can't imagine this side of Felix." 

"Believe it, Sylvain." She waved a hand. "I think 'I can't lose this opportunity. The goddess has granted me a _blessing_ and I am not passing it up.' So I take my hands and I cradle his stupid, beautiful face, and - oh, hey, give me your glass." Sylvain finished his wine and handed the glass to Annette, who put both glasses down on the table by the bed. Then she crawled down to the foot of the bed with Sylvain and put her hands on his cheeks. "And I look him right in the eyes," she said, looking Sylvain in the eyes, "and I say 'we should sing some more.' And before he has a chance to respond - " 

She kissed Sylvain, slow and deep. And she must have done something right, because Sylvain blinked when she pulled back. "Uh. Wow." 

Annette laughed. "That's what _he_ said! So I kissed him again." She kissed Sylvain again, a little more desperate. She threw her leg over him so she was straddling his lap. "He put his arms around me." Here she took Sylvain's hands and wrapped them around her waist. 

Sylvain stared at her, mouth parted. "And?"

"Well he was staring, and his pupils were -" She made a little popping motion with one hand "- you could just see the little orange rings of color around them. And you know how he feels about eye contact, so having him just staring was ... actually it felt really good. All I could think was I am the most powerful woman on earth right now and I am going to _eat_ this man." Sylvain laughed. "And I slid my right hand slowly down his chest, down to the place where his jacket is cut away and you can put your hand right on his turtleneck?" She squeezed Sylvain's waist and he gave a tiny sigh.

Sylvain leaned into her, rapt. "What did it feel like?"

Annette closed her eyes. "Heaven! Well, it felt like a a shirt, I guess. But it was slightly warm, and it moved just a little bit when he breathed. And I sort of expected him to arch away or stiffen up or something. He's not really touchy and I was practically in his lap at this point. But he just goes ' _Mm._ '" She fluttered her eyes shut. "And then he starts kissing my neck." She ran her fingertips down her throat. 

Sylvain's gaze flicked between her neck and her eyes. "Wow." He tried to keep his breathing steady, but this was going to be a losing battle if the whole story continued at this level of detail.

"Well, I - to be clear, I'd been drinking too although not proportionally as much - and I _really_ wanted him." 

"Who wouldn't," breathed Sylvain. 

Annette looked off into the distance and licked her lips. So I put my cheek up against his." She mirrored this with Sylvain. "...and I whispered in his ear, 'Felix, take me somewhere quieter and let's _fuck._ '"

For a few moments the only sound was Sylvain's (unsteady) breathing. Then he shook his head. "Annette, wait. Are _we_ making out? Are we having sex? What's going on here?" 

"Ah! That's a fair question." Annette leaned back so she was perched on Sylvain's thighs instead of directly over his crotch. "Sylvain, I'm happy to tell you this story. But I think it might be more fun if it included a demonstration. Would you like to have sex as part of the explanation?" 

Sylvain gave a little surprised smile but then nodded. "Yes? Actually ... that sounds great. If it's ok with you." 

"It is! And conveniently, this conversation segues into the next part of the story." She put both hands on Sylvain's chest. "I pull back and I give him a look that I hope is sexy. He gives, like, a shaky inhale and then he pops off the bench, grabs my wrist, and sets off at a brisk enough pace that I have to basically run to keep up with him.

"He ends up taking us to the old Fraldarius chambers - of course he knows the castle because he spent so much time there. And the space is being used for storage or something; it's a mess. But there's still a bed and that's what matters. 

"He lets go of my hand and he looks around like he's a little confused. I can see the gears turning, like now he's on step N+5 and he has _no_ idea what his plan is anymore. And I don't know how sober or drunk he is. And I am so hot I am going to _burst into flames_. but I don't want to take advantage of him. I know I said 'let's fuck' five minutes earlier but it was purely theoretical at that point.

"So I ask - Felix, what do you want to do here? Do you want to kiss? Do you want to take our clothes off? Do you want to wait till you sober up? Do you want to just go to sleep?" 

Sylvain raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming you didn't just sleep, or if you did you've really faked me out." 

"No, but ... " Annette clasped her hands together. "What he did was just so _cute_. He actually thought about it for a few seconds, and I realized that he must have gotten much less red because he suddenly blushed super pink. And he took both my hands and he looked deep into my eyes, and he said, 'Let's spend the night together. Let's take off our clothes, and make love, _and_ kiss!' And then he kind of turned his head to the side, like, that's it I'm out of eye contact for the night." 

Sylvain put his hand over his mouth and stifled a laugh. "I'm so mad I can't tease him about this, but he'd kill me." 

"It was _so earnest_. Although at the time all I could think was that I needed to take my clothes off and get on that bed as soon as possible because all of the blood in my body was rerouting to my pussy and my legs were going to stop working. So I - are you ok?" 

Sylvain was choking on a laugh. "I'm contemplating trying to explain to my younger self that someday Annette Fantine Dominic will say the word 'pussy'." 

Annette shrugged. "War's changed everything in unpredictable ways. Now I ... slice people in half with giant wind blades at least once a week and I need to let off steam. Stress cleaning will only take you so far." She stared off into the middle distance. "I'm sorry. I'm ruining the mood." 

Sylvain took her hands. "Don't be. I'm freaking out about Enbarr. What if I die ... or what if I don't? What if we don't win?" 

"You know what? Let's promise not to die. Let's promise not to die at least until we can have a threesome with Felix." 

Sylvain laughed again, loud and hearty. "Ok, ok. Go back to the story. Did he undress slowly? Did you undress him? Did ... did he leave his boots on?" 

"Oh, now it's just disappointing. No, no to all of those. I mean, you know he wears like eight layers of clothing and he just takes them off like he has no idea what sort of gift he's unwrapping. If someone taught him how to do a proper strip tease you'd just die from watching it. Relatedly - Sylvain, take your clothes off." 

Annette stood and and pulled her dress off in an efficent swoop. Sylvain started to unbutton his shirt, then said, "... Annette, do you normally wear _nothing_ underneath that?" 

Annette grinned. "No, I partially undressed while I was cleaning. Just in case this went well." She sat back on the bed. 

"I see. You're really lovely. What, um," Sylvain swallowed. "What did he look like?" 

"Gorgeous. We've all got scars but you look at his and you just want to run your tongue along every one of them. He's solid muscle. You think, he's going to be a little bit too rough, and I'm going to love it." 

Sylvain finished kicking off his trousers and underclothes. He returned to the bed and gathered Annette in his arms. "Was he?" he asked quietly.

"Not quite. Although he was kind of bitey when he first started kissing me." Sylvain began kissing Annette's neck. "We spent a few minutes just kind of laying there, legs tangled, kissing. He was warm, but nothing like you. You're like a bonfire." 

Sylvain gently thumbed one of Annette's nipples. She made a tiny _mm_ sound. "Did he take his hair down?" he asked. 

She tsked. "He didn't want to take it down. He complained that it gets in his eyes. I don't know why he keeps it long if he hates it so much."

"Have you ever seen it down?" He put his mouth on her nipple instead, which got a slightly larger _mm_ sound. 

"Oh, secretly yes. Once he got riled up enough he didn't notice or care, I guess, and I just untied it for him. It feels really nice. It's like silk and it's funny to run your hands through it because it's all different lengths."

"Because he cuts it with a sword," Sylvain interjected, before returning his attention to Annette's breasts. 

"Because he cuts it with a sword." She dropped her voice. "'Annette, I don't have time for frivolous endeavors like the hairdresser. I'm a warrior, not a courtesan.'" 

Sylvain laughed. He sat back. "Tell me about ... tell me about his cock."

"Oh, hm. Well, it definitely was one. I'm sorry, this isn't really my descriptive forte. Let me see." She put her hand on Sylvain's cock and gave a few light strokes. "Hm. I think he's a little shorter but slightly thicker. Also he's got a bit of a curve." She made a motion with her hand and Sylvain closed his eyes and sighed. 

"But," she said, letting go. "I wasn't touching his cock at the time."

"Ah! In that case, what were you doing?" 

"He lay me back on the bed and asked 'May I touch you?'" Sylvain followed the motion. Then he ran a hand up the inside of Annette's thigh with a small _hm?_ and a quirked eyebrow. "Please" she said. Sylvain started pressing open-mouthed kisses to her thighs, working up towards the waiting heat. 

"He was really tentative about asking, and he had basically a full body blush at that point, which was hopelessly endearing. But then he was sort of hilariously direct with touch - straight to my clit and immediately too much pressure."

"Huh," said Sylvain, reassessing rapidly. "What's your opinion on tongue? How do you feel about having fingers inside?" 

"They're both great. Just don't, like, stab m - oh I see." Then, with a higher pitch, "Yes please. I ... the ..." 

Sylvain pulled back a moment. "You were saying something about Felix's hands?" 

"Y..yes. I spent a couple of minutes trying to move him around and eventually he said 'Ugh, maybe if I used my mouth' and he did and it was so much better. Then it was, like, actually really good."

Sylvain lifted off again. He leaned his cheek against Annette's knee, even as he continued lazily thrusting two fingers inside her. "Do you think he was a virgin? Annette, did you take Felix's virginity?" 

"Well, hm. He didn't actually say and I didn't ask. But I got the impression that he was neither a virgin nor super experienced?" 

"It's funny. For the longest time I thought he wasn't interested in girls, or maybe interested in anyone." 

"I think ... he was just repressed," said Annette, panting. 

"Well, it's the Faerghus way. You pick up a weapon at age three, a pen at age six, and then at thirteen you get to choose between 'horrifically repressed' or 'huge slut'." 

"Hey ... some of us ... overachievers ... pick both." 

"Very impressive. Then what?" said Sylvain, as he returned to lap at her. 

"Sylvain, I ... _hahh_ ... I'm having trouble keeping track of my thoughts at the moment." 

"Oh?" He grinned, though she couldn't see it. "Annette, you are doing me a big favor telling me all of this and I think you deserve a break. Just enjoy yourself and we can go back to the story after." 

There were a few minutes of relative quiet. Annette's heavy breathing was punctuated by the occasional _nnh!_ or _there!_ , and Sylvain murmured encouraging noises as he worked. Eventually there was a strangled "I'm close" and an "ah!" and a long moan, and Sylvain felt Annette tense around his hand, and then an "ack stop stop stop!" followed by her pulling him up. 

"Sorry! _hahh_ sorry. Too much all of a sudden." 

"All right." Sylvain grinned, hopeful. "But ... fun?" 

"Yes!" She brushed her fingers against his chin. "You're all wet. Hold on." She bounced off the bed and quickly returned with a washcloth. 

" _You_ are all wet," he said, wiping himself. "But don't take that as an insult; I'm happy to please." 

"You did, you did." She would be lying if she'd said she hadn't pictured Felix, at least a little. But Sylvain also _knew what he was doing_ in a way she'd only heard about in rumors, enough to break through her visions of Felix's face buried in her lap, asking "Do you like this? What about this?" 

She took a few deep breaths. "Ok. Lay down. That's what's next." 

Sylvain laid back and looked at her, expectant. 

Annette tapped her fingers against her lips. "Hm." She got down on her hands and knees and leaned over Sylvain's cock. He inhaled sharply. She opened her mouth and touched her tongue to the tip, licking up the bead of precum forming there. Then she abruptly sat back. "I'm sorry to tell you I didn't actually blow him that night." 

Sylvain's breath burst out of him. "Haaahh, ok?! Then what did happen?" 

Annette grinned wickedly. "Well, for that I have to get my box of tricks." She looked serious for a moment. "Sylvain, I didn't explicitly say this before but I don't actually want to make you uncomfortable. So I'm going to get the box but I will not pressure you to do anything you don't want to do." 

Sylvain nodded. "Ok, based on that speech I suspect I know what's in 'the box' and it's probably fine. Unless I've wildly misjudged." 

Annette got off the bed again and stretched her back out. "I foolishly failed to get it out of the closet before you came here and I frantically tossed a bunch of stuff into said closet immediately before you got here. So I'm going to have to rummage and I might be a few minutes. So-" She stroked Sylvain's cheek. "I want you to close your eyes and think about what it would feel like to peel Felix out of that outfit." 

Sylvain got a dreamy look in his eyes. "Ahhh, yeah. I - " He sat up slightly. "Annie, is this weird? This is weird, right?" 

She shrugged. "Yeah, but we're both being equally weird together." That must have made some sort of sense to Sylvain, who laid back down, interlaced his fingers on his chest, and closed his eyes. 

Annette unlatched the closet door and opened it. "Oh goddess." 

"Those pants leave nothing to the imagination," Sylvain said, quietly. "You should keep your boots on. They're stunning. Just like you." 

"Oh I have an idea," said Annette. There was a sound of cloth rustling and a few gentle thumps. 

"Why do you have so many buckles?" Sylvain muttered. "You know I'm going to be completely mad by the time I can see your skin." 

Annette let out a _hmph!_ "Of course I put it up on the top shelf. Eurgh." 

"Do you need help?" said Sylvain, momentarily broken out of his fantasy. 

"No, no. I'm the one who put it up there. I can get it down." 

"Mm, why is everything you wear so _tight_? Put your arms up so I can slide this off of you." 

"Oof. Here we go! No no don't fall stay up stay up!" 

"Yes, you like that don't y - Hey Annette, does Felix like having his nipples touched?" 

"Oh, uh, I don't really - ok, uh, yes. He does." She latched the closet door again. "Ooo _kay!_ I cannot open that again without everything inside it falling out. But I got the box." 

"Can I open my eyes yet?" 

"One last thing." She took one of his hands and moved it to her leg. At the sensation of something soft and fluffy he opened his eyes. Annette was wearing orange stockings with a white fur trim at the top. They came to a few inches over her knees. 

"I don't have thigh-high boots, but ..." 

Sylvain grinned. "They're lovely. So what's in the box?" 

Annette held out _the box_ \- a warm, reddish-brown wood about a foot and a half long, and six inches wide and deep - and Sylvain opened it. Inside were a couple of bottles of what was probably officially called "massage oil', some leather - a leather harness, presumably sized for Annette, and three different glass dildos. Annette selected one. It was a clear glass with a splash of green swirling through the inside, curved so that one end could fit inside the wielder while being used. 

"Pretty," said Sylvain. 

"And you're all right with this?" asked Annette, taking the leather straps and one of the bottles.

"Yeah." Sylvain nodded, slowly. "It's not - you know - not my most common experience, but I've done it before and the change of pace sounds nice." 

"Ok! Then here, prepare yourself while I get ready." She handed him the bottle. 

He looked askance at her, but put the box on the floor and took the bottle. "Did you make Felix do this himself?" 

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I needed to know if he knew what he was doing. This is pretty solid." She flicked the dildo. "I didn't want to injure him. If he was going to insist he was ok when he wasn't, or ready when he wasn't, I wanted to try to figure that out early. Also this gave him the control over how much he needed to be stretched out."

" _Did_ he know what he was doing?" Sylvain had already oiled up his fingers and pushed one inside. He sighed. 

"Yeah." Annette fiddled with a buckle. "He took his time, too. I can't say if it was from solo or partnered experience but he was obviously familiar. But ... it was nice that he took a while. It gave me more time to kiss him. I did try to lick one of his scars but he just said 'Why are you licking me?' because he has no sense of humor." 

"That sounds like - ah -" Two fingers. "- Felix, yeah. Mm." 

Annette, having finished her part of the setup, watched Sylvain. "You are going to be fun to take apart." 

Sylvain closed his eyes and went quiet as he built himself up to three fingers. But then - "Uh, I want to hear about how you took _Felix_ apart. Tell me how you fucked him on his ancestral bed in the castle - wait. No, wait." Sylvain's eyes flew open. "You just had this ON you in Fhirdiad?" He waved at Annette's equipment with his free hand. "You were just carrying it around?" 

"Oh, you're very clever." She sighed. "All right, yes. We've had sex more than once. I didn't actually fuck _him_ till we got back to the monastery." 

"Well what happened the first time?" He looked indignant but continued to finger himself, so Annette assumed he wasn't very upset. 

"Well," she said, crawling onto the bed and nudging Sylvain's legs a bit farther apart so she could kneel between them. "I rode him for five minutes, he came, we both fell asleep, and we both woke up with sore throats from sleeping on a dusty bed all night." She stared at him, then carefully took the bottle and oiled her cock, slowly stroking up and down. "Sylvain. Do you want to reenact the awkward fumbling of two people having sex for the first time or do you want me to _fuck you like he would fuck you?_ "

Sylvain's eyes widened and Annette saw the familiar image of all-consuming pupils, a thin ring the only reminder of Sylvain's eye color. "The ... the latter," he choked out. She nodded. 

Annette put her hands under Sylvain's thighs and pushed them up. "Hold on." He put his hands under his knees and spread his legs a little further apart. 

"Sorry," he said. "This is as flexible as I get." 

Annette smiled. "Oh no, that's perfect." She leaned forward, touched the head of her cock to his hole, and pushed. The head slipped inside with little resistance. Sylvain exhaled. 

Annette tilted her head, silently questioning. "I'm fine," he said. Give me a sec and you can keep going. You're not going to hurt me. I just ... haven't done this in a while." 

"Ok. I do need you to tell me if something hurts. I obviously don't have any sensation in this toy so I'm relying on you to help pace me." 

"You don't?" He sounded almost surprised. "They don't have spells for that?" 

Annette let out a small huff of a laugh. "Almost certainly but that's not exactly my top studying priority right now? At least until we find out what happens in Enbarr." 

"Fair enough. But I'm putting sex magic on my post-war to-do list. You could help me study?" Annette rolled her eyes. 

She gradually worked her way in, giving Sylvain pauses to adjust. Sylvain interrupted when she was almost fully seated. "I'm holding on at the knees, but can, um, Felix is pretty flexible, right?" 

Annette's eyes flashed. "Oh, you can fold him in half like you're closing a book." Sylvain let out a shaky moan, possibly from the image or possibly from her pushing her cock in the last inch or so. She thought about Felix laid out before her, gripping his ankles, cock bouncing obscenely on his stomach as she drove into him. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, but the only thing he said, barely audible, was " _Harder, harder._ " 

"Annette?" 

_Darn it!_ Annette opened her eyes. "Ready?" 

He rolled his hips, slowly. "Yeah." 

They took a few minutes to work out a rhythm. The angle that felt best for Annette didn't do much for Sylvain, so there were a series of small adjustments. Eventually Annette snapped her hips - and Sylvain's eyes popped open and he moaned - and she knew she had it right. 

"Annette, Annie, that's good that's so good just like that there please Annette-" Sylvain babbled, head to the side, staring at nothing. 

"Sylvain. Sylvain!" He looked up at her. "Relax. You don't have to try to encourage or impress me. I want you to feel good, not perform." 

"I ..." He turned his head to the side again and he looked confused, like this was something he'd never considered before. Then he met her gaze, and he nodded, and lapsed into soft wordless moans. 

"Close your eyes," she said. He did. "Can you see him? Gazing down at you as he undoes you? My, but you are getting fucked tonight." 

"I ... ah ... I can ... " 

"Who's fucking you, Sylvain?" 

"Felix." 

" _Louder_."

"Felix! Ah!" She thrust into him particularly hard and there was a cascade of thumping sounds as various objects fell over inside the closet. Annette shook her head, not that anyone could see her.

Annette kept up her pace. She had impressive stamina for someone so tiny and whose profession was "mage". But they were all in excellent _physical_ and terrible _mental_ condition, weren't they? 

Sylvain started making broken sounds that made her think at first that he was crying, and they must have been honest noises because they were so unsexy. He hadn't moved to touch himself, but his cock was leaking and surely he must have wanted to. 

"Would he finish you off or would he make you do it, Sylvain?" she asked. 

Sylvain's eyes were screwed shut and Annette thought he was going to leave bruises on his own thighs with how tight he was holding them. "He ... ah! he'd make me beg. ooooh _ahh_ ... he'd do it but he'd make me beg first oooooh _ohh..._ " 

"Oh," she said, and she raised her eyebrows although again, he couldn't see it. She lowered her voice as much as she could. "Do you want to come, Sylvain?" 

"Yes, Fe. Please." 

"You can beg better than that." Annette tried to stifle a moan of her own. Nevermind her earlier thoughts; this was wildly sexy. She was going to end up having another orgasm just from the sounds he was making. 

"Please, Fe. _ah_ Please I need to _hahh_ come. Fe, Fe, I need you. _ah!_ Felix, _please_ touch me." He was babbling again, but she could hear the difference now. Before there was artifice, in his face, in his tone. This was desperation. 

She could see Felix as well, shaking his head back and forth, chest heaving, sweat sticking his bangs to his forehead, straight-up howling as he came without her even touching him. 

"Tch," she said, "Fine then." 

She wrapped a hand around his cock. It was at most a minute before he spilled. His eyes flew open but if he was seeing anything at all it was stars, judging by the gasp he let out. She worked a little longer, until she saw his grip on his thighs start to slip, and she let go and pulled out of him. He made a pained noise. Too fast, perhaps, but also too late. 

"Breathe, Sylvain. Just breathe," she said, in her normal voice. "Let me clean you up." He collapsed, motionless except for his panting breaths. She eased herself off the bed and unstrapped the harness. She grunted and pulled out her end of the dildo. She looked around and settled for putting it on the table by the bed. Whatever; she could boil it tomorrow. 

She returned to the bed to look for the washcloth she'd brought over earlier. Ah, under Sylvian's shoulder. He started to say something but she shushed him. Once he was fixed up as well as he was going to get without a bath, she climbed back into the bed with him. She pet his hair and he put an arm around her waist. 

After a few minutes, Sylvain spoke. "I know that was weird," he started, "... but thank you." 

Annette said, "It WAS weird but it was fun. Thank _you_. I'd be happy to do it again some time if you're up for it." Then, in a quieter voice - "But Sylvain - you should just talk to Felix." 

Sylvain put his face in his hands. "I know I know but how do you even approach a conversation like that?" 

"Sylvain, I know you're a smart guy, but have you tried, for example, 'Felix, I would like to date you. Romantically. If you're not interested let's still be friends but I hope you say yes.'" 

He scoffed. "How are you so casual about this, anyway? You're not ... boyfriend and girlfriend?" 

Annette made a noncommittal noise. "We're sort of an unlabeled friends with benefits thing. I'd share him with the right guy." She stuck out her tongue. "Go talk to him." 

"Ugh. Maybe."

There was another silence. "Hey, Sylvain?" Annette started. 

"You're kicking me out, aren't you," he asked. 

"Well, I'd like to go to sleep and this bed is me-sized. Also you are a giant furnace of a man and it's the middle of summer."

"Ugh, but I'm so tiiiiired," he said, dramatically, though he got off the bed and went to his folded pile of clothes. "If you wanted me to leave why did you wreck me like that? I'm going to have trouble walking." 

"I am flattered by your demonstrably false lies," Annette said, curling up under her covers. 

Sylvain dressed with the efficiency of long practice. "Do you want me to clear out the wine?"

"Oh, thank you. Yes." He gathered up the bottle and glasses and walked (perhaps slightly slower than usual) to the doors. He paused before leaving. 

"I ... I will talk to him," he said, over his shoulder. "I just have to build myself up to it." 

"Good luck. You'll do great." 

"Heh. Thanks." He closed the doors behind him as he left. 

Annette counted quietly to sixty, then threw off the blanket, got up, and locked the doors. She took a deep breath and unlatched her closet. Out tumbled three boxes, a textbook, two shirts, and one Felix Hugo Fraldarius. He blinked up at her. 

"Well?" Annette asked. "How much did you hear?" She offered a hand and helped him sit up. 

"Enough." He took in a shaky breath.

"Ok. Having been there, the good news is he desperately wants you. The bad news is I think you're both bottoms." 

"Hm. We'll cope." 

"Do you want some help with your, um," She waved at his crotch. The pants did not, in fact, leave much to the imagination. 

He nodded and blushed. "It was a challenge to not make any noise." 

"Well, you did a great job. Undress and come join me." She got back in the bed. 

As he (methodically) took off his clothing, he said, blushing worse, "... thank you for not singing the song about my dick." 

Annette giggled. "I had to save some details for next time!" 

" _Next_ time?!" He got in the bed with her. These things really were too small for two people. 

"Felix, you didn't see him naked." She kissed her fingertips. "He's a vision. We could team up on him?" 

" _Please_ stop trying to arrange threesomes with all of our friends." 

"Then stop being turned on by the prospect of threesomes with all of our friends!"

Felix folded his arms and continued to blush horribly. "Hmph. ... what _did_ he look like?" 

Annette grinned, and began another story.

**Author's Note:**

> Three days earlier:
> 
> "Just tell him! You're not going to get anywhere buying him gifts and then claiming you're just passing off things other girls gave you." 
> 
> "If he's too much of a fool to understand already, I don't see how talking to him will help." 
> 
> "Use your words, Felix. Small, direct words, like 'I want to date you.'"
> 
> "..." 
> 
> "How about this? Either you talk to him, or I can find out if he likes you _for_ you. But if I do it, I get to sleep with him." 
> 
> "..." 
> 
> "Felix." 
> 
> "... let me know if he's any good."


End file.
